(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle electrical and electronic components and, more particularly, to vehicle electrical and electronic components molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF, thermal, acoustic, or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modern motor vehicles, including passenger cars, light and heavy-duty trucks, SUVs, and the like, rely heavily on electrical and electronic components. For example, vehicle control systems, engine management systems, entertainment and comfort systems are all based around electrical, electronic, and electromechanical devices. These systems require, in various forms, conductive wiring and contacts, heat dissipation structures, electromagnetic energy absorbing/shielding structures, antennas, electrical current limiting devices, heating elements, magnetic devices, and acoustic structures. A variety of materials are currently used to provide these structures and devices. It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a material that is capable of use in a variety of these vehicle applications.
Several prior art inventions relate to vehicle electrical and electronic components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,476 to Fresch et al teaches a HVAC air heating device for a motor vehicle. The device comprises a conductive plastic formed into an air duct. In one embodiment, a polycarbonate is filled stainless steel fibers. This appears close to the invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,320 to Okamoto teaches an enclosure for an electronics device. An electrically conductive rubber or resin is used to make a belt or seal to electrically connect the enclosure top and bottom plates to improve EMI protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,152 to Doran teaches a device to thaw keylock mechanisms as used on motor vehicles. The device comprises a rechargeable battery, a heating element, and an insertion blade. The heated insertion blade is inserted into the keylock to achieve thawing. U.S. patent application Publication 2002/0130570 to Howe et al teaches an alternator as used on motor vehicles. The outer enclosure, or frame, of the alternator comprises a plastic material. In one embodiment, a conductive plastic comprising a carbon fiber fill is used. U.S. patent application Publication 2002/0162672 to Cook et al teaches an enclosure for an electrical device. The enclosure comprises a polymer with filler such as nickel, carbon fiber, or aluminum.